Missing Happiness
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berbeda. "Sungmin-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon. Aku takut tak bisa mendapat kebahagiaan lagi". Nggak pinter bikin summary. Judul yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita. KYUMIN/GS. RnR please...


MISSING HAPPINESS / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-KYUMIN-

"Annyeong, ada yang memesan satu paket pizza ukuran jumbo?" ujar seorang yeoja muda seraya melongokkan kepalanya di pintu.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

Tentu saja sang yeoja langsung menatap canggung kearah ruangan yang ditempati beberapa orang itu.

Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutup oleh topi yang dikenakannya. Sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang box berisi pizza.

"Ah, apa pizza dari *****?" sahut sebuah suara.

Senyum yeoja muda itu terkembang dan langsung saja kepalanya mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Sesosok yeoja yang tadi menyahut itupun segera menghampiri Sungmin, sang pengantar Pizza.

"Aku tak berfikir akan secepat ini" ujarnya seraya menerima sekotak pizza yang telah disodorkan Sungmin.

"Semuanya 4000won(ngarang banget)" ujar Sungmin seraya menyodorkan sebuah bill pada sang yeoja.

Yeoja itupun mengangguk seraya menerima bill yang diberikan Sungmin. Kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ada di saku pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"4000won" ujar sang yeoja memberikan uang kepada Sungmin.

"Ye, gamsahamnida" ujar Sungmin sopan.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lupa Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas, menunjukkan kesopanannya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir indahnya, Sungminpun melangkah riang keluar dari perusahaan yang begitu menjulang tinggi.

Sebelum menaiki motor berwarna merah yang diparkirnya tak jauh dari tempatnya kini, dibalikkan sejenak tubuh kecilnya. Menatap tingginya perusahaan besar dihadapannya.

"Beruntung sekali orang-orang yang bekerja disana" gumamnya pelan.

"Hanyalah mimpi yang dapat membuatku duduk di salah satu kursi disana" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin tak pernah menyesal atas takdir yang diterimanya. Bahkan Sungmin bersyukur akan takdirnya. Takdir dikelilingi sebuah keluarga yang lengkap, keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya.

"Fotografi? Hal bodoh macam apa itu?" ujar seorang wanita tua dengan nada datar yang begitu menusuk.

Jari jemari wanita tua itu bermain dengan lincah diatas keyboard yang ada dihadapannya.

"Halmonie~ Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Apa ada yang salah?" ujar Kyuhyun, namja yang tengah duduk dihadapan sang wanita tua.

Wanita tua itu melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantiknya itu, meletakkan kacamata itu disamping laptop.

Ditatapnya dalam sesosok pria tampan berstatus cucunya itu.

"Takdirmu sudah ditentukan sejak awal, untuk apa melakukan hal bodoh yang tak ada gunanya seperti itu?" ujar sang wanita tua seperti tak ada beban.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong kearah wajah neneknya, "Ah, benar, takdirku sudah ditentukan. Untuk apa lagi aku bertanya?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

Cho Ahn Hyo menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan cucu lelakinya itu.

"Kaulah harapan halmonie. Halmonie mohon" ujarnya dengan penuh harap.

Kyuhyunpun menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun meluapkan perasaannya, ingin sekali mengeluarkan air mata yang selalu saja disembunyikannya.

Tapi, percuma saja jikalau Kyuhyun melakukannya. Hati sekeras Cho Ahn Hyo tak akan luluh semudah itu, walaupun itu cucu kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku pergi halmonie" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan sang nenek yang begitu erat.

Kyuhyunpun berdiri, membungkuk hormat, kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja neneknya.

Dipandanginya sebuah foto berbingkai emas yang berada di ruang keluarga dengan tatapan miris.

"Kenapa harus aku?" gumamnya dengan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ditahannya.

Guk~

Guk~

Guk~

Suara gonggongan anjing membuat perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan.

Terlihat seekor anjing kecil(bayangin kayak Choconya Eunhyuk oppa) tengah berlarian kearahnya.

Segera saja Kyuhyun berjongkok, merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar, kemudian membawa sang anjing kecil kedalam pelukannya.

"Sam, aku merindukanmu" ujarnya dengan telapak tangan yang mengelus bulu halus 'Sam', sang anjing.

Guk~

Guk~

Guk~

Nampaknya anjing kecil itu juga terlihat senang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari majikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke sungai Han sore ini, Sam?" tawar Kyuhyun pada anjing yang sudah dapat dipastikan tak akan menjawab dengan jawaban 'ya, tidak, terserah' atau sebagainya.

Gonggongan

Ya, hanya sekali gonggongan saja bisa membuat senyum terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kaja, kita bersihkan dulu tubuhmu ini"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Seenaknya saja menamparku!" sungut seorang namja yang sudah terlihat tak muda lagi itu.

"Dengar Tuan. Saya memang hanya seorang rendahan dalam hal status sosial, tapi tidak rendahan seperti yang anda kira!" ujar Sungmin kesal seraya berbalik.

Mengusap air matanya yang telah jatuh begitu saja tanpa disuruh.

"Ya! Dasar gadis sok suci! Kau mau hidup seperti apa kalau terus menerus mengagungkan kesucianmu itu!" ujar sang namja yang terlihat tengah dalam keadaan mabuk itu, dapat didengar dengan bagaimana nada bicaranya.

'Aniyo! Aniyo!' batin Sungmin berteriak.

Kedua telinganya ditutup rapat menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sedangkan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng keras, terus mengatakan kata yang sama di hatinya.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terus dipercepat hingga keluar apartemen yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Dikendarainya motor yang tadi diparkirkannya di basement apartemen.

Sungmin pov~

Suara teriakan anak-anak terdengar nyaring di telingaku.

Kutatap sendu anak-anak yang tengah berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Bahagia.

Mungkin itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka kini.

Terus berlari dengan senyum yang mengembang tanpa henti, seakan tak ada beban yang mereka tanggung.

Ah, yang benar saja, anak-anak seusia mereka memang hanya tahu bersenang-senang saja. Tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal berat semacam pekerjaan.

Hhh~ Jika bisa, rasanya menjadi anak-anak lagi tak masalah untukku. Asalkan tak ada yang merendahkanku, itu saja.

Guk~

Guk~

Guk~

Kurasakan sebuah benda berbulu tengah mengitari kakiku, rasanya sedikit geli.

Ah, anjing rupanya. Segera saja kuangkat anjing itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Kurasa anjing selucu ini tak akan menggigitku bukan?

Aigoo, bahkan bulunya begitu halus dan lembut. Berapa kali anjing ini melakukan perawatan di salon? Seminggu sekali? Dua kali? Atau bahkan setiap hari?

Kau terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan Lee Sungmin. Bahkan seekor anjingpun mendapat perlakuan baik, tapi lihatlah dirimu?

Penampilanmu kalah jauh dari anjing elegan dihadapanmu ini, ah memalukan sekali.

Tunggu dulu, "Sam?"

Kueja sebuah nama yang melekat di leher anjing kecil ini. "Bahkan namanya saja seperti ini" gumamku pelan.

Pasti pemiliknya orang kaya.

"Permisi" ujar seseorang membangunkan lamunan suramku.

Segera saja kutolehkan kepalaku keatas, tepat pada seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Perlu diketahui, aku ini tengah duduk di bangku, bukan berdiri. Memang benar kalau aku tak setinggi namja ini, tapi aku juga tak terlalu pendek, menurutku.

Namja itu menunjuk anjing yang tengah berada dipangkuanku. Ah, mungkin pemiliknya.

Langsung saja kukembalikan anjing manis ini pada sang pemilik.

"Maaf kalau Sam merepotkan" ujarnya dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Aniyo, gwenchana" ujarku dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirku.

"Kaja Sam, kita bermain bola lagi" ujar namja itu pelan yang masih terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Namja itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Seperti apa yang dikatakannya, namja itu meletekkan Sam di rumput, kemudian melempar bola kearah yang tak terlalu jauh.

Hei, untuk apa kuamati gerak-gerik namja yang bahkan tidak kukenal? Tak ada gunanya juga.

Kuambil tas ransel yang tak terlalu besar milikku, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat sepedaku kuletakkan.

Motor yang kukendarai tadi hanyalah motor milik tempatku bekerja, bukan motor pribadiku.

Kukayuh sepeda berwarna pink milikku dengan ringan, karena sudah terbiasa mungkin.

Sungmin pov End~

-==137==-

"Manis" gumam Kyuhyun dengan memandang punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh.

"Aigoo~ Sudah larut. Sam, ayo kita pulang" ujar Kyuhyun pada anjing kesayangannya.

Dimasukkannya bola yang tadi dimainkannya bersama anjingnya ke dalam keranjang sepeda yang tadi digunakannya.

Hidup sehat.

Itulah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun dengan relanya mengayuh sepeda ke tempat yang yah sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Tak lupa, sang anjing juga dimasukkannya kedalam keranjangnya.

"Jangan ikut campur mengenai urusan cucuku!" bentak Cho Ahn Hyo pada seorang wanita yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Tatapan wanita tua itu menusuk tajam kearah wanita dihadapannya, tatapan kebencian.

Sedangkan sang wanita yang ditatap itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap manik mata seorang Cho Ahn Hyo.

"Kundae(tapi)..."

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu untuk diam saja. Apa tak cukup untukmu dengan harta yang telah kuberikan?" nada bicara Ahn Hyo memang tak lagi meninggi, namun terkesan dingin dan tetap menusuk.

Kedua telapak tangan wanita itu meremas kuat ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. Menatap berarti melawan. Dan wanita itu tak cukup berani untuk melawan, untuk saat ini mungkin.

Yang dilakukannya hanya menunduk saja, tapi bukan berarti menerima begitu saja, salah besar.

"Kyuhyunnie..."

"Jangan menyebut nama cucuku dihadapanku! Kau tak pantas menyebutnya!" ujar Ahn Hyo masih tetap dengan nada yang sama.

Bahkan menyebut namanyapun tak boleh.

Kyuhyun, namja yang dari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan antar dua wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Kepalanya didongakkan keatas, menahan air matanya yang sudah berada di ujung matanya itu.

Kyuhyun bukanlah laki-laki cengeng yang akan mengadu sambil menangis pada keluarganya. Dia hanya akan menyimpan apapun yang dirasakannya sendiri. Ah, mungkin Sam adalah satu-satunya yang tahu perasaan namja Cho itu.

Kaki panjangnya dilangkahkan kearah kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari sana, masih di lantai satu. Tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk Sam, dan mengelus-elus bulu halus Sam.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Sam" ujar Kyuhyun lirih sebelum mengecup bulu lembut sang anjing kecil.

Setelah mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya, masih dengan Sam yang berada di dekapannya. Terlelap dalam mimpi.

-KYUMIN-

"Minnie pulang!" teriak Sungmin ceria.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat keluarganya berkumpul, menunggunya untuk makan malam.

"Nu... na... su... dah... pu... lang...?" tanya seorang namja yang kini usianya memasuki sebelas tahun.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang letaknya tepat disebelah namja itu. Telapak tangan kanannya mencubit gemas pipi sang namja yang sedikit chubby.

"Sudah dongsaengku yang manis. Mikkie sudah lihat sendiri kalau nuna ada disini kan?" ujar Sungmin.

"Lee... Sung... Ki..." ujar namja itu.

"Nuna lebih suka memanggilmu Mikkie. Ada yang salah? Lebih terdengar manis bukan? Minnie dan Mikkie" balas Sungmin bersikeras.

Sang adik, Sungki, hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarkan ucapan sang kakak perempuan.

Sedangkan orang tua mereka yang duduk di hadapan kakak adik itu hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anak mereka.

Memang sudah sering terjadi, dan kalau satu hari tidak berdebat, rumah kecil itu akan terasa sepi. Kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu memang begitu terasa.

"Cepat kalian makan! Minnie dan Mikkie pasti sudah sangat lapar, eoh?" ujar sang kepala keluarga.

"Ap...pa...!" sungut Sungki tak terima yang menghasilkan tawa dari dua wanita yang berada disana.

= -KYUMIN-

TBC/END?

Maaf kalo pendek. Maklum, masih chapter 1...

and

jangan lupa RnRnya! ;-)


End file.
